<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Was Missing. by a_generic_piece_of_toast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032394">Something Was Missing.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_generic_piece_of_toast/pseuds/a_generic_piece_of_toast'>a_generic_piece_of_toast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Torture, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't worry, Emotional Rollercoaster, Enemies to Lovers to Enemies Again, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Multi, and i should've worked on my other guy so, and it kinda is, confused envy, envy got problems, guttony is only mentioned, i hope yall like it, i just gotta use her man, if you look hard enough - Freeform, minor OCs - Freeform, some - Freeform, they basically are just there, this took like maybe 2 days, this was supposed to be a vent, trust me i don't hate winry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_generic_piece_of_toast/pseuds/a_generic_piece_of_toast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy never really liked how emotions worked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric &amp; Envy, Edward Elric &amp; Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Envy, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Was Missing.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own FMA:B.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something felt wrong.</p><p>Envy looked up from the ground and across the street to a young couple kiss underneath the street lamps. The way their heads tilted, the way their bodies were connected left Envy rolling their eyes in disgust. They decided that it’s best to keep on moving.</p><p>Something wasn’t right.</p><p>They made their way back to the hideout before it started to snow. It’s a temporary place based inside an abandoned orphanage, just something for the ragtag group of homunculi to “rest” between missions, nothing more than bricks to keep out unwanted visitors. They sat down on the concrete floor and waited for Lust and Gluttony to come back. During that time, they thought back on the couple from earlier.</p><p>Something wasn’t there.</p><p>They got up and went to check out one of the bathrooms. As they walked through the door, they noticed it looked like one of the bathrooms you’d see at an elementary school. Envy was glad that it didn’t smell like one too. They peeked through one of the stalls and stared at the degrading walls next to the toilet. Faint marker ink could still be seen. As Envy stepped closer, one seemed to stand out the most. A heart with two initials written inside it and a plus symbol between the two bonded them together. Envy let out an audible groan, cringing at the childish love confession on the wall. Gross. Envy tried to ignore the ping in his chest.</p><p>Something didn’t feel good.</p><p>Envy, after checking each stall for outdated messages on the walls, decided it was no longer any fun. The kids clearly didn’t have any creativity when it came to calling each other names. They looked at the mirror facing the last toilet to the left and looked at their body for a hot minute. They closed their eyes and exhaled. They didn’t hate their body; it was something they were proud of in fact. They just don’t want to think about those two love birds, yet it kept on invading their mind. </p><p>The passion in the face caressing, the rocking of the bodies as they felt one another, it was seared into their brain. It awoke something inside of them, something that they didn’t know they could feel. Envy doesn't know what that feeling is, it just made them feel weird, as if someone turned the temperature to 1000 degrees celsius. They imagined themselves in the female’s position, leaning on the building for support, probably gasping for air each time the couple parted their lips. It didn’t feel like <i>enough</i>. They changed shape and looked in the mirror. A dainty young female had stolen their place, long brunette locks falling over their shoulders as they bit their lips. Envy wished that they were the ones being kissed. It shook them to their core.</p><p>Something felt out of place.</p><p>Envy quickly shapeshifted back to their preferred identity when they heard the clanking of the heels, making sure Lust wouldn’t question them, since they <i>never</i> changed unless for a mission. </p><p>“Envy, what are you doing here?” She walked with all the class and sensuality in the world. For a split second, Envy didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“Doing here? Don’t make me remind you we are <i>staying</i> here.” They rolled their eyes.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant. You know what I mean, Envy.” She blessed her hips by putting her hands on it, caressing them softly.</p><p>“I’m just checking if I got blood on my face,” They feigned looking at the mirror with concern, “How was the stalking?” Switching the topic before she could poke holes in their story.</p><p>“It was boring, as usual. Gluttony did get to enjoy a delicious meal, though.” She didn’t walk away, “You shouldn’t have left the base, there was no mission for you.” </p><p>Envy did. “It was boring, have to do something fun once in a while.” They cracked a wicked grin.</p><p>Something seemed off.</p><p>Envy, never really liked winter. First off, they couldn’t dress how they wanted during missions, it would make them stand out. Secondly, they hated how close people became during the holidays. It was appalling. They walk around the empty place as they await for the high heeled homunculus to signal them to stalk one of their sacrifices. They waited, and waited, and waited until they felt like she had forgotten. They sit on one of the beds that <i>weren’t</i> broken beyond belief, and wonder how long they would have to stay there, watching the short runt. After two hours, Lust walked in and whistled, indicating it was their time to shine. </p><p>“How long?” They sighed.</p><p>“Until you find out more of what they know.”</p><p>Envy let out another sigh. Why did they have to do this again?</p><p>Without another word, they made their move.</p><p>Something felt weird.</p><p>It was late into the evening when they reached the building that contained the focus of their mission.</p><p>They climbed up the hotel and onto the balcony. Light chatting could be heard from inside the room. The thin homunculus transformed into a raven and peered through the glass door. Sitting on the couch was the below average height alchemist and his brother standing in front of him. Envy, couldn’t hear what was going on but it didn’t bother them, since it seemed light-hearted from the way the former was laughing. He had let his hair down this occasion so it bobbed around his shoulders, carefree. The slick-black raven chirped as they patiently waited for the armoured alchemist to change the subject.</p><p>Big mistake.</p><p>Almost instantaneously, the pipsqueak turned his head to the source of the sound. Envy didn’t think that he would figure it out so quickly. He’s too smart for his own good.</p><p>Something feels weird.</p><p>When Ed got to the sliding door, he turned to the raven and listened to it chirp again. </p><p>“I think it’s just a bird, big brother.” The metallic suit of armour called out to his brother.</p><p>“It can’t be, ravens don’t sound like that. Besides, there’s no ravens in the area.” Ed cautiously stepped closer to the creature.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Ravens travel in groups.”</p><p>Red sparks flare as Envy returns to the gender ambiguous human like being, cackling as they find it’s hilarious for the half tin can person knows more about birds than normal people.</p><p>“Man, if I had known you were a bird nerd, I would’ve become a mouse!”</p><p>Fullmetal’s eyes widen before glaring at the foe in front of him. He turns around to Alphonse, who was even more shocked. “Go now! I’ll deal with him.”</p><p>Alphonse tried to protest, but when the shorter Elric brother denied his rebuttals, he had no choice but to leave the two alone.</p><p>Something felt...good.</p><p>After a moment of silence, Ed was the one to speak up first.</p><p>“Why did you come here?!” He got into a fight stance as he waited for the other to reply.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know, shorty?” They smirked, mentally preparing for the fight that was about to occur.</p><p>“I’M NOT SHORT YOU PALE TWIG!” He clapped his hands together before gliding the left on the other, turning it to a blade. He charges at the taller person, aiming at their face. They missed, due to the Envy dodging to the left, grabbing his arm. They twist it, swinging him back into the room, landing him on back.</p><p>“What I’m not here to do is fight you, but you’re making that hard!” They stomped on his stomach, earning them a groan. They sat on the couch, waiting for the teen to catch his breath. Ed springs up no longer than 5 seconds, and lunges at Envy, almost landing a punch to their face. Envy catches the punch, staring into the other's eyes. They’re golden, like a warm sun, or a delicious batch of honey. His eyes are starting to melt through their apathy. His face felt close to them, too close. All of a sudden, they feel hot which is something they just don’t feel.</p><p>Ed started to notice their change in deposition, and softened his fiery gaze, analyzing what expression was they’re making. He starts to fluster and feels his heart beat out of his chest. His eyes soon spot a pair of tender lips, so delicate it just feels right to put his own against. Without a second thought, he connects his own with theirs.</p><p>Something felt <i>good</i>.</p><p>Envy didn’t realize what was happening. Life stopped, the world stopped spinning and time ceased to exist. It felt like a firecracker went off in their spine, it felt amazing. They release their grip on the blond’s fist and their hands automatically grab his head as they start to replicate his movements. They move their own head into the connection and let out a barely audible moan as one hand moves down to caress his face. The heat inside their body had turned from a cozy fireplace to a roaring forest fire. They wanted more. </p><p>They slightly parted their lips and almost like clockwork, Edward moved his tongue in, continuing their battle inside Envy’s mouth. Envy, being true to their word, didn’t want to fight and thus surrendered, allowing him to roam. They spend a few moments like this before Ed decides to move his hands south to Envy’s pelvic region. Envy felt the world start up again as their mind had caught up to what was going on and pulled apart from Ed’s grasp.</p><p>“S-Stop!” They panted, half-heartedly attempting to shove him off. </p><p>It took fullmetal a moment to catch his breath. He stuttered for words, looking the other way, blushing like a mad man. </p><p>“I-uh..I-I-I’m s-sorry”, he finally managed to get it out of him.</p><p>Fully recovered, Envy pushes Ed off of them and starts to head for the door. Ed, also fully recovered, gets up and follows them, grabbing their right arm before they walk out. Envy whipped back and was about to flip him off to cover up their confusion when their eyes landed back on those shining, loving eyes. He didn’t show one hint of anger, nor judgement.</p><p>Eyes, half-lidded and full of sincerity, “I’m sorry.”  Edward murmured, “Please, don’t go.”</p><p>Barely a whisper.</p><p>If there was any moment that Envy’s walls came crashing down, it would’ve been now.</p><p>Envy wished they could lie and say they didn’t.</p><p>Everything felt in place.</p><p>For the next few months, it had been like this. Waiting til midnight, sneak in and share a few hours in each other’s arms. Sometimes the heat would pick up and they would have to pry themselves apart before they go too far, the homunculus felt it wasn't the right time despite the rush of feelings flooding their southern region. Sometimes, it was nothing more pure and innocent as hand holding while whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears, simply enjoying each other’s presence. For once, Envy didn’t feel pain. They felt alive and awake and yet it felt like they were dreaming the whole time they were together. It felt like a part of that has been filled with hatred and apathy was replaced with positive emotions.</p><p>Early on, Ed asked if Al can stay in the living room while he “sleeps” since he felt he needed more privacy. Al was curious about the random request but didn’t mind nonetheless.  </p><p>Right hand laying on Ed’s lap entwined with his lover’s, they looked up at them, “Babe.”</p><p>No response.</p><p>They tried again.</p><p>“Hey, Ed?”</p><p>Nada.</p><p>“Pipsqueak?”</p><p>“What do you want?” Ed’s voice didn’t sound too kind. It felt rough, like a joke that didn’t land.</p><p>Envy was taken aback by how distant his voice was. They don’t understand what has gotten into him. They decided to push on.</p><p>“Looks like someone had a stick shoved up their-”</p><p>“Envy, stop.” </p><p>“Why should I?”</p><p>The Fullmetal alchemist retracted his hand from the other, “You’re annoying me.” His voice had a twange of dull anger.</p><p>“Fine, whatever.”</p><p>Envy laid their head cautiously on the smaller person’s shoulder. He huffed but did nothing to stop them. They sat like that until Ed insisted that he needed to sleep, practically pushing Envy out the window.</p><p>Something felt wrong <i>again</i>.</p><p>It’s March when everything clicks into place. </p><p>It was noon, and the chilly morning had faded to a warm and bright day. Ah yes, Envy was following Ed, still wanting to at least look like they were doing their mission.</p><p>They spotted the young alchemist again at the train station. At first Envy thought he had to go somewhere, probably back to see Dr. Marcoh, but when they saw a young, perky spirited girl jump off the train and hug the shit out of Fullmetal, they knew that he wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon. It felt....bad when they saw him hug her back, after all, they were Envy and they had that name for a reason. </p><p>By time they had hidden all tracks of sinking feeling in their heart, they had already left. </p><p>Finding them down the street, they hid in an alleyway and turned into a pigeon. They flew on top of a neighboring building as they watched the two blonds wander the street. The area wasn’t as busy as usual today, allowing them to hear the sounds coming from their mouths, though they couldn’t distinguish much of what they were actually saying. At first it seemed innocent enough, it made Envy feel a little bit better for overreacting. The hot-headed alchemist had chased her in what seemed to be a fit of rage. It didn’t dull the pang of jealousy in their chest, after all, they don’t know this chick, but it was something to quell his doubts about the alchemist’s loyalty, especially when it felt like he was drifting away from their touch at night.</p><p>She turned around after 5 minutes of running and resumed their lighthearted conversation. The pigeon cocked their head, wondering why they stopped, wasn’t Ed angry at her?</p><p>They giggled and laughed and shared quiet moments that <i>eerily</i> resemble some moments that <i>they</i> shared together and it started again.</p><p>The pain started to close in on them again. They were angry, boiling with jealousy and It couldn’t be stopped. All the reassurance from the earlier goose chase; gone, gone with the damn wind. It evaporated with the intense stinging in their eyes. It didn’t feel good, it didn’t feel good at all and they just wanted to go back to the hotel, to hold Ed in their arms until he forgot about that disgustingly pretty girl, until he only knew their name.</p><p>Everything cracked.</p><p>Right before she leaves for her hotel room, she kisses him, their Ed, on his soft lips. He flusters, but doesn’t reject her advances. They continue going for what felt like an eternity to Envy. It doesn’t feel right. It feels as though someone stabbed them in their artificial heart and it wasn’t going to heal. When they finally stopped, they both panted as they tried to regain the air that they lost. Envy couldn’t take it anymore, they flew into the night, seeing red. </p><p>They didn’t show up until a week later.</p><p>Everything shattered.</p><p>It was a week after the incident and Envy tried their best to knock it out of their memory. From drinking alcohol to the point of pass out drunk, to literally smashing their head against a wall, grunting when their head regenerated, memories not fading away. They missed Ed. Ed broke down their tough shell and made them feel wanted, like they were more than just their namesake. </p><p>He took the pain away.</p><p>He flew to the hotel’s bedroom window and tapped on the glass, just enough for the shorty to arise from his light slumber. He rubbed his eyes and told Al to go check up on Winry, giving them time to be alone. </p><p>He opens the window when he hears the entrance door close, letting the homunculus in. Envy doesn’t waste no seconds, changing back to their “original” shape. They quickly advanced to the tired human in front of them, cupped their hands on his face and passionately started to make out with them. Not a moment passed where the fire was contained in their body, pushing Ed onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. For a moment, Ed was too tired to process what was going on, kissing back sloppily. When Envy pressed their lips all over Ed’s face and neck, he regained his breath.</p><p>“Envy, stop.” He whined.</p><p>Envy quietly shushed Edward as they started to crawl on top of him, “Babe, I’m ready.”</p><p>They plant a tender kiss on Ed’s temple and look down, staring deep into the other’s unfazed eyes. “It’s okay, I’m ready.” They pleaded, not wanting to let him go.</p><p>Ed shakes his head as he regained full consciousness, shoving them off, earning them a groan when they hit the floor.</p><p>“I thought you wanted me.” They sat up on the floor now staring up at the semi-metallic other. </p><p>He shifted his eyes towards the window, not wanting to face the other being, “I got to tell you something.”</p><p>Tears fell from their eyes before he even got to say the next sentence.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>Fullmetal whipped his head back, a little surprised from Envy’s reaction.</p><p>“Don’t say it. Please,” they wipe the tears cascading their face. “Don’t do this.”</p><p>“Envy, I can’t! I can’t stay with you!” He stares holes into the heartbroken creature’s head, stern, like he’s made up his mind.</p><p>“Why not?” softly flows from their trembling lips.</p><p>“I’m straight.”</p><p>Envy stands up and changes to the woman they saw before, spiky hair turning into soft loose curls. “I can be a girl.” Their voice, now similar to a soft spoken young woman, laced with desperation. They walk up to Edward, who was now sitting up on the bed.</p><p>“Envy,” He grabs hold of their feminine hands, “I love someone else.” His voice felt cold and distant, like he was no longer here.</p><p>Crash. It all came crashing down. They don’t think they could breathe anymore, the air was stolen from them. The world stopped for a second time, leaving Envy speechless, trembling and freezing. They lost him, they lost Edward Elric. They lost them because of some <i>bitch</i> in a miniskirt. </p><p>They shook, this time in anger, their blood running cold. Red sparks fly as they transform back into Envy. A low growl comes from their throat as Ed says his next words, trying to calm them down.</p><p>“I’m sor-”</p><p>He was flung across the room, leaving a dent on the wall. </p><p>“DON’T PITY ME!” They marched across the room, breaking the floor boards with each step they made. Ed blocked the first blow. He wasn’t so successful on the second. Blood trickled from his nose, most likely broken from the heavy hit. Envy drags him on the floor and stomps on Ed’s right shoulder, fracturing his bones.</p><p>The door flew open when Ed shouted in pain, Alphonse arriving, already prepared to attack. </p><p>“Brother!”</p><p>He didn’t need to, as Envy's shape shifted into an owl, and flew out of sight.</p><p>Everything felt vile.</p><p>As Envy flew in the pitch black sky, their mind preoccupied with the events that just took place. Peering down, they see a familiar couple down below, walking whilst hands entwined. How disgusting. The bird felt their body vibrate with anger. It was uncontainable and it made them unstable, it was beyond their control and they needed anything to let it go. Envy, without realizing it, had followed the couple.</p><p>The couple stop, exchanging looks at one another before closing the small gap between them, sharing a kiss. Envy’s blood ran cold with uncheck vomit inducing jealousy. They went into an alleyway to shift into an elderly man then went into an all night convenience store that was just across from the young adults. The owner politely smiled as Envy’s grey eyebrows furrowed with a sickening sense of fuery.</p><p>They went into the hardware aisle, grabbed two rags and some rope. They walked out without saying a word to the cashier. He shouted for them to pay but when they couldn’t find where they took off to, he mumbled to himself and went back inside.</p><p>Sliding out from the alley, they feigned a distressed face, faux tears threatening to spill over. “Don’t mean to be a bother,” They approached the couple.</p><p>Something is awry.</p><p>The couple break from each other’s lips. The brunette girl, no older than mid 20’s speaks up first. </p><p>“Do you need any help?”</p><p>Envy holds back a fake sob and nods their head, “Yes, you see… My granddaughter,” they paused to “calm down”. They took in a wavy inhale then continued.</p><p>“We were in the shop over there. I can’t find her, you got to help me find her!” A strangled sob found its way out of their mouth towards the end of the sentence.</p><p>She rubs a gentle hand down their back and looks at her boyfriend, who had their head qwerked, intrigued.</p><p>“Where do you think she would go?” He stood beside her, worried but determined to help.</p><p>“I don’t live far from here, maybe back home?”</p><p>Envy found them too easy to trick.</p><p>After 10 minutes of pretending to search for a fake girl that Envy imagined, they enter an unoccupied building.</p><p>“Are you sure this is where you live?” the tall, blond man asked, looking around for anything that resembled a cozy house.</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>Before they could even turn around, Envy slammed both of their fists to their heads, knocking them out.</p><p>Something had passed away.</p><p>The female came to first, groggy from the forced nap. She was tied. Her wrists and ankles bound behind her. Her mouth, however, had nothing stopping her from screaming. As she yelled, Envy kicked her in the stomach.</p><p>“Unless you wanna die, I wouldn’t shout, hun.” They gave another a smirk, almost as if they enjoyed her torture.</p><p>“Where’s Garret!?” </p><p>“Who?”<br/>
“My boyfriend!” Oh. So that was his name. Envy didn’t really care.</p><p>“Don’t worry, he’s still sleeping like a baby.” they walked over to the limp man, giving him a little nudge, no response was shown. “See, still here. Anyways,” They stomp on his pelvic region with full force, instantly jolting him awake with shattered pelvis bones. He screams in agony before they stuff a rag in his mouth, dulling the noise.</p><p>“GARRET!” The lady shouts once more, annoying the shit out of the homunculus. </p><p>“Do you humans ever shut up?! It’s...” Envy shoves the other rag into the girl’s mouth, “.. Getting pathetic.” They land a foot onto her stomach full force as well, making her eyes widen in absolute pain, not even able to make a sound.</p><p>The man behind him starts to sob as he sees blood trickle down her chin.</p><p>“You know what? I’m tired of you guys.” They drag the lanky man in front of the girl and pulled out his rag.</p><p>“Kara…” He silently lets out another sob as she starts to scream.</p><p>“Any last words, Garret?” They smiled ear to ear.</p><p>Garret stutters as his eyes widen, he looks at Kara, whose eyes are overflowing with terror. He then looks up at the homunculus, shaking his head.</p><p>“P-P-Please d-d-on’t! I don’t wanna die!”</p><p>“Aww, that’s all you had to say? Don’t you love your girlfriend?” They laugh, this is a nice distraction.</p><p>“I-” He was cut off by Envy’s fist slamming into his head. Blood trickled from his nose.</p><p>“NO. YOU. DON’T!” They beat his head at each word. A gross, wet crunch could be heard from each hit, his brain pulpifying as his head is flatten. Kara screams so loud, the rag doesn’t even block out her voice. She’s not even trying to say anything cohesive, she is screaming and Envy doesn’t want to understand why. They try to block her out and continue to smash the already dead man, until their face is covered in his blood and is dripping back onto him. To see his, unintelligible face made them feel...normal. The despair in the girl’s face, the lifeless body under them, it made them feel powerful, like all of the jealousy faded away if only for a moment. They don’t have to be envious if humans are weaker than them. They don’t have to feel anything at all.</p><p>“Alright, Kara, it’s you next.” they were wearing a shit eating grin when they saw the lights fade from her eyes. </p><p>Something like normal.</p><p>When Envy got back to the hideout, they didn’t bother wiping the blood off their face. It grounded them from falling down a hole of self pity. It wasn’t working, but they’d never admit it. Heartbroken and tired is the only thing they felt after what happened was said and done. They couldn’t feign a smile anymore, they just wanted to sleep.</p><p>They walked to one of the bedrooms and tried their best to not to break the bed from their deceptive weight. They turned on their side and closed their eyes. They didn’t even hear lust walk through the open door. She sat down and she probably sensed their pain since she rubbed their back. They fought the tears that dared to gather near the corners of their eyes. They stayed like this for five minutes, no one said anything.</p><p>“I finished the mission.” They spoke in a voice void of emotions and any volume.</p><p>“What did he know?” Silence.</p><p>Envy tensed, they know they should tell her everything Ed knows. They really <i>want</i> to tell her. They knew that if they did, father <i>will</i> find a replacement; he already had a backup plan just in case. But it didn’t feel right. Even after all that, they still cared about him. Envy felt like a fool. Weak, when they could get him killed, they felt like they were powerless against that hard-headed idiot that <i>played</i> them.</p><p>“Nothing,” Envy barely let out a whisper, feeling the tears leave their eyes and onto their bloodied cheeks, “He knew nothing.” The shaky breath made their voice waver, making it obvious that they were crying.</p><p>Lust only hummed in response, stroking their hair patiently. When she saw their body rise and fall at an even pace again with snoring to accompany them, she removed her hand and removed herself from their presence, closed the door behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okaaaay, I did this instead of actually making the plots of my other fanfic in here. That was supposed to be something like this, fun fact. This was like a sorta vent/ motivation starter and it ended up taking days to complete,,,, I'm tired :/. Well, please tell me how you felt about this fic, or give me kudos, idk but it would make this nerd forever grateful if you did. Hoped y'all enjoyed. Don't steal my work and this will be posted on fanfiction.net.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>